Ino es mía
by Von C
Summary: UA. Ino se encuentra casualmente con un joven de oscuros cabellos alborotados en la facultad por quien empieza a sentir curiosidad lo que desata los celos de Itachi. ItaInoSasu.
1. El temible Sr Hatake

**Resumen:** UA. Ino se encuentra casualmente con un joven de oscuros cabellos alborotados en la facultad por quien empieza a sentir curiosidad lo que desata los celos de Itachi. ItaInoSasu.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bien, después de varios meses he decidido escribir otra historia ambientada en la universidad y este ha sido el resultado. Quiero agradecer a la amable Ana de Uchiha quien me ha generado el ánimo que necesitaba para volver a escribir algo y a RocioFri por su apoyo incondicional. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero si reconozco a esta historia como mi propia creación. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo y quiero pedir perdón de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía y el OoC que pueda contener la historia. Toda la trama se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad y luego deja un comentario.

* * *

Ino es mía.

Capítulo 1.

El temible Sr. Hatake.

Ino corría con prisa por las viejas calles de la ciudad sabiendo que llegaría tarde a su clase de arte con el joven profesor que traía loca a media facultad. Había oído a los estudiantes del tercer año lo exigente que era el Sr. Hatake, el propio Itachi le había dicho que no toleraba lo más mínimo cualquier tipo de falta o impuntualidad, algo que Sasori e Hidan secundaron entre risas. También había oído ciertos comentarios _inapropiados_ de sus amigas sobre la sensualidad que desprendía el joven catedrático de cabello grisáceo y voz masculina. Pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Tampoco era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a las clases, la Srta. Mitarashi le había puesto varios partes en dos ocasiones. Suspiró al recordar aquello. Ino seguía corriendo mientras maldecía mentalmente haberse quedado dormida después de pasarse toda la noche hablando por teléfono con Sakura sobre la próxima conferencia de arte contemporáneo de la que todos los estudiantes hablaban.

Ino suspiró de alivio cuando llegó a la entrada de la facultad agradeciendo interiormente no haberse puesto los zapatos de tacón ese día. Un imponente edificio de tres pisos construido en piedra se alzaba ante ella. La ancha escalinata invitaba a pasar y a unos escasos metros de ella, se alzaban cuatro imponentes columnas con capiteles dóricos al estilo griego que sostenía un frontón donde cuatro grandes esculturas que representaban a los fundadores de la facultad custodiaban la entrada. Debajo de ellas, en el arquitrabe, las palabras "Facultad de Arte" estaban cuidadosamente cinceladas, también en piedra. Ino jadeó, esta vez con dificultad por la carrera que se había dado mientras su pecho baja y subía al vaivén agitado de su respiración.

Ino entró en el edificio corriendo audazmente al ver que no había nadie en conserjería y efectivamente, los pasillos de la facultad cuya planta cuadrada se asemejaba a un claustro benedictino estaban totalmente desiertos. No se oía nada, excepto los pasos de alguien más corriendo con prisa, alguien que seguramente como ella llegaba tarde a clase. "Al menos no soy la única", pensó la joven con una sonrisa de medio lado. Continuó caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo donde tenía su primera clase con el temido profesor de la facultad. Encima de la puerta un cartelito ponía "AULA 9". Se aproximó a la puerta, decidida a entrar sabiendo que llegaba tarde.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, un muchacho de oscuros cabellos alborotados chocó con ella provocando que ella cayera accidentalmente encima de él en el suelo mientras los apuntes que Ino llevaba en la mano volaban. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente al mirarse pues sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Aquel muchacho era muy atractivo. El joven esbelto vestía una camisa blanca cuyos primeros botones desabrochados enseñaban las clavículas y unos pantalones negros bastante ceñidos que estilizaban su delgada figura. Los alborotados cabellos acariciaban su pálida piel que a Ino le parecía magníficamente suave y tersa. Sus finos labios rosados parecían delineados por un pincel y su cuello desprendía una fragancia embriagante que no era fácil de olvidar. Hasta su manera de caminar derrochaba elegancia. Recordaba había visto a ese muchacho en las clases escultura que impartía Deidara, el extrovertido maestro que siempre sabía animar a sus alumnos con sus conceptuales frases y en las clases de dibujo de Sai, el docente recién incorporado a la facultad. Sin embargo, siempre recordaba haber visto a ese joven callado, meditabundo y muy concentrado en su trabajo sin importarle lo que hubiera a su alrededor, como si quisiera eludirse del mundo. Le llamaba la atención su carácter y aquello le recordaba mucho a Itachi, quien le había dicho divertido que era su hermano pequeño ante la incrédula expresión de Ino _._ Pero estaba segura de que no era _tan_ guapo como él.

— ¡Uchiha, eres un idiota, mira por dónde vas, acabas de tirar todos mis apuntes al suelo! —le gritó Ino quien se había puesto roja de la rabia. Ino se levantó de encima de él con rapidez. Las ordenadas hojas que contenían notas, trabajos, bocetos y dibujos que Ino llevaba en sus manos volaron hasta caerse en el suelo caóticamente.

—Ese no es mi problema —le espetó Sasuke con frialdad tratando de desentenderse de aquello y levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Qué no es tu problema? Disculpa, ¡no he sido yo la que acaba de chocar contigo y la que acaba de tirar todo mi trabajo del semestre al suelo! ¡Uchiha, no seas imbécil y ayúdame! —Ino se había agachado para recoger todas sus hojas que anteriormente se había esmerado por ordenar y clasificar, Sasuke la miraba con cara de fastidio mientras bufaba palabras ininteligibles—. ¡Ahora llegaré más tarde aun por tu culpa! —Ino lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó levemente al hacerlo porque eran los ojos más bonito que _jamás_ había visto.

Él sonrió de manera altanera al ver que la joven lo culpaba de algo que no tenía que ver con él antes de que la puerta se abriera repentinamente y saliera un hombre de cabello gris plateado con un libro en la mano. Este vestía una fina camisa blanca metida por dentro del pantalón azul que a su vez se sujetaba por un par de tirantes. Una corbata perfectamente anudada al cuello le daba un toque distintivo. Sin embargo, una máscara ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro dejándola a la imaginación de los estudiantes. Aquel debía ser Kakashi Hatake. "No está nada mal" pensó Ino inconscientemente. Sin duda, ahora entendía por qué todas las estudiantes de la facultad estaban locas por él.

—Señorita Yamanaka, llega usted 20 minutos tarde y acaba de alborotar mi clase sobre la pintura del siglo XVIII con sus gritos. No obstante, será sancionada y le repercutirá en la calificación del examen global que realizará el próximo viernes a las 19:30h. Espero que reflexione sobre la importancia de no llegar tarde a los sitios y que no le suceda lo mismo en la próxima prueba, dado que si vuelve a llegar tarde que no aprobará esta asignatura. Pase y siéntese. Y le ruego que no vuelva a interrumpir más mi clase.

La sonrisa de Ino se esfumó rápidamente de su rostro al oír las palabras del profesor mientras entraba en el aula y se sentaba en un pupitre con Shikamaru Nara mientras Sakura la miraba interrogante esperando una explicación coherente por parte de su mejor amiga en la hora de descanso. Hinata, que estaba al lado de la pelirrosa la miró tímidamente compadeciéndose de ella por haber hecho enfadar al profesor. Los demás alumnos entre los que se encontraban Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga no se atrevían a decir nada después de haber escuchado la reprimenda que le había echado el Sr. Hatake a la joven estudiante.

—Ino, siempre estás metida en problemas, mujer, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? —le susurró su compañero que llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta y miraba distraído a la pizarra mientras esta se acomodaba en su asiento—.

—Ese estúpido de Uchiha chocó conmigo y me tiro al suelo a mí con todos mis papeles —se quejó Ino con disgusto en voz baja. —Me llevó tanto tiempo ordenarlos —dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de la mano mientras Shikamaru sonreía divertido.

—Y en cuanto usted, señor Uchiha, no crea que va a pasar desapercibido. Su impuntualidad también repercutirá negativamente en su próxima calificación. Más le vale esmerarse si no quiere que convierta su vida en un infierno del cual los apuntes de su hermano no le van a salvar. A la próxima falta, los dos serán citados al despacho de la señorita Senju. En este centro no toleramos el absentismo y mucho menos las faltas de impuntualidad por parte de nuestros alumnos —Sasuke entró al aula acto seguido por el profesor con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y en la otra llevaba un maletín de color azul oscuro. Este se sentó al lado de su amigo Naruto quien tenía la cabeza metida en un gran libro y emitía suaves ronquidos. Parecía que dormía plácidamente porque decía el nombre de Sakura en sueños. Con avidez, el Sr. Hatake se aproximó a él por detrás con el libro en la mano y le golpeó la cabeza con él para despertarlo. —Señor Uzumaki, como vuelva a dormirse en una de mis clases irá junto sus compañeros Uchiha y Yamanaka al despacho de la directora—. Naruto arrugó la frente mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde le había golpeado y miraba con mala cara al profesor ante el abrupto despertar. —Bien, como iba diciendo, la pintura rococó del siglo XVIII nació en Francia y se acabó extendiendo por toda Europa, especialmente en Austria a imitación del estilo galante francés. Los tres grandes maestros de este nuevo estilo, Watteau, Fragonard y Boucher, buscaban representar en sus cuadros…

—El gran Sasuke Uchiha llegando tarde a clase —bromeó Naruto a media voz mientras una gran sonrisa zorruna iluminaba su cara después de que Sasuke tomara asiento.

—Hmm, esa estúpida Yamanaka se cruzó en mi camino —bufó recordando el encuentro anterior con ella encima con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— ¿Ino Yamanaka? Es la mejor amiga de Sakura, se rumorea que está saliendo con tu hermano desde hace unos meses —al decir esta última frase, Naruto lo miró fijamente mientras Sasuke fingió absoluta indiferencia.

—No me interesan esas cosas.

—Deberías tener envidia de tu hermano, Ino es una mujer espectacular y preciosa —dijo el rubio poniendo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Por un instante, Sasuke recordó la larga melena (similar a una cascada dorada) de Ino cayéndole con gracia por la espalda y su vaporoso flequillo que acariciaba su delicado rostro.

— ¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De Itachi? Ni en tus sueños, idiota —se rio cínicamente con arrogancia mirando hacia las ventanas del aula.

— ¡¿A quién llamas tú, idiota?! —sin darse cuenta, Naruto lo dijo en un tono de voz demasiado alto y al segundo tragó saliva porque había vuelto a interrumpir la clase del profesor. Los demás alumnos no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas por la impulsividad del rubio hiperactivo. Naruto puso cara de pánico y empezó a sudar cuando sintió al señor Hatake leyendo el libro detrás de él a escasos milímetros de su cara.

—Señor Uzumaki, como vuelva a interrumpir mi clase, su calificación del próximo examen será un cero — dijo después de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza otra vez con el libro y antes de retomar su explicación con calma—. La obra pictórica de Watteau se caracteriza por ilustrar la típica fiesta burguesa donde los miembros aristocráticos pasan su tiempo ocioso siempre en un ambiente idílico rodeado de minuciosos detalles como podemos observar en este cuadro…

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ino quien le había sonreído ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes. Entonces ella abrió mínimamente los labios y entonces pudo apreciar la belleza de su rostro y la suavidad de sus labios. Sasuke se quedó ensimismado mirándola sin darse cuenta de que el señor Hatake había usado su libro como arma contra él en sus narices mientras miraba a la rubia, lo que causo la carcajada divertida de Ino. Esta finalmente apoyó su cabeza en la de Shikamaru, quien no opuso resistencia ante las extrañas costumbres de su amiga que soltó un suspiro al pensar en Itachi e intentó concentrarse en las explicaciones del señor Hatake. Los labios de Shikamaru esbozaron una suave sonrisa mientras podía imaginar en lo que estaba pensando Ino.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Saludos de nuevo a todos mis lectores y a todos los compañeros del fandom SasuIno. Estaba deseando poder hacer algo de mi propia creación y un montón de ideas se acumularon en mi cabeza. Al principio, iba a hacer un fic de un solo capítulo, pero empecé a escribir y a escribir, y me di cuenta de que era demasiado largo (aunque no me disgustó la idea de hacer una historia de varios capítulos, para variar) pero aquí está. Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá pero calculo que entre cinco y diez. Gracias por leer el primer capítulo. ¿Te gustó? ¿No? ¿Qué te ha aparecido? Por favor, dime lo que piensas en un comentario. Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo titulado "Los hermanos Uchiha". En serio, déjame un comentario y me harás feliz. Un saludo a todos y a todas.


	2. Los hermanos Uchiha

**Resumen:** UA. Ino se encuentra casualmente con un joven de oscuros cabellos alborotados en la facultad por quien empieza a sentir curiosidad lo que desata los celos de Itachi. ItaInoSasu.

 **Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero si reconozco a esta historia como mi propia creación. Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar el capítulo anterior que habéis acogido con tanto entusiasmo y cariño puesto que me emociona muchísimo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que disfrutéis el segundo capítulo dado que me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribirlo.

* * *

Ino es mía.

Capítulo 2.

Los hermanos Uchiha.

Kakashi Hatake suspiró de alivio cuando sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron apresurados a los pasillos de la facultad donde solían reunirse en el tiempo de descanso para contarse anécdotas o pasar el rato antes de que volviera a sonar el timbre para su desgracia. Las antiguas galerías de piedra estaban realizadas con arcos ojivales góticos de delicadas tracerías talladas que databan más de nueve siglos de antigüedad. Las gruesas columnas pareadas cuyos ornamentados capiteles sostenían los arcos de medio punto que dejaban entrever la vieja fuente de estilo barroco que había en el medio del patio descubierto en la cual los alumnos de tercer año solían estar.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el pasillo sin hablar, evitando mantener contacto visual, con sus enseres en las manos y con un notable enfado debido a los golpes propinados por el señor Hatake con el libro. Ino también estaba allí charlando animosamente con sus amigos Nara y Akimichi mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su melena y ojeaba con disimulo y cierta curiosidad de vez en cuando al Uchiha menor. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Shikamaru quien analizaba a su mejor amiga en todo momento puesto que la conocía demasiado. Su desafortunado encontronazo despertó su repentino interés y la curiosidad en el joven hermano de Itachi, como si la atracción que le despertaba le incitara a conocerlo más.

Sakura Haruno, seguida de la tímida Hinata Hyuga y Tenten se acercaron a Ino quien se estaba atusando despreocupadamente la falda en esos momentos. Las cuatro jóvenes vestían el uniforme universitario que consistía en una bonita falda negra de pliegues por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca con cierta holgura en la que llevaban anudado un pañuelo negro al cuello. La chica pelirrosa estaba impaciente por saber lo que le había sucedido a su amiga con el Uchiha y con rapidez la cogió de la mano para llevársela de allí y someterla a una exhaustiva interrogación.

—Adiós, Uchiha —dijo Ino haciendo énfasis en el apellido de este con cierto retintín en su voz al pasar por delante de ellos dos, lo que causó la risa de su grupito de amigas que se alejaron de allí rápidamente para conocer los hechos de primera mano.

—Las chicas son increíbles, ¿verdad? —sentenció el rubio embobado al verlas pasar mientras Sasuke se encogía de hombros a la par un leve rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas porque él nunca había despertado ese repentino interés por las mujeres que su hermano tanto insistía en que tuviera —Deberías decirle algo a Ino.

—Hmp, no seas idiota —esa fue su respuesta mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se disponía a caminar en dirección contraria a donde habían ido las estudiantes con la esperanza de que su amigo no lo siguiera para poder pensar tranquilamente en sus asuntos. Pero las cosas no fueron así.

— ¡Espérame, Sasuke! —gritó el rubio escandaloso mientras iba corriendo tras él al ver que lo dejaba solo. Pero antes de que pudieran ir a ningún lado, apareció el grupo de Itachi compuesto por Nagato, Hidan y Sasori, quienes cursaban el tercer año de la carrera y llevaban unas largas túnicas negras con el dibujo de una nube roja en mitad de la espalda hasta los pies por encima del uniforme universitario, dejando al descubierto la elegante corbata. Aquel era el sello distintivo de los de tercer año.

— ¡Alto ahí, mocosos! —gruñó Hidan, el hombre de corto pelo canoso encarándose con ellos quien había cogido a Naruto del cuello de la camisa e intentaba zafarse de este con puñetazos. — ¿Adónde os creéis que vais, canijos?

El cabello pelirrojo de Nagato contrastaba con el tono rojizo apagado de Sasori, quien sonreía con arrogancia ante los muchachos manteniendo una cierta distancia. El primero era un estudiante muy misterioso, apenas se sabía nada de él, sin embargo, el segundo era más extrovertido que este. Generalmente los tres iban juntos con Konan, la chica de pelo azul, que conocía a Nagato desde que era pequeña. Pero el líder indiscutible era el genio Uchiha.

Itachi desprendía un magnetismo especial en parte a la sensualidad que derrochaba todo su ser. Su perfecto rostro, su profunda voz, su larga melena negra y sus manos varoniles lo convertían en uno de los chicos más atractivos de toda la universidad con la que todas las chicas soñaban tener a su lado. Era de pocas palabras y pocos amigos, los necesarios como decía él. Era un excelente y sacrificado estudiante con una prometedora carrera de la que todos los profesores hablaban y reconocían como el mejor alumno de la facultad. Era un referente para su hermano quien estaba cansado de vivir a la sombra de este sabiendo que no llegaría nunca a ser como él.

Inmediatamente, Itachi dio un paso al frente y rápidamente se encaró a Sasuke agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa con su musculosa mano derecha adornada por un anillo blanco y rojo, dejando a la vista sus uñas pintadas de color morado. Acto seguido, lo empujó contra la pared con toda la fuerza que tenía sin dejar de mirarlo. Ambos mantenían un contacto visual, pero los ojos de Itachi que parecían brillar con un matiz rojo llenos de odio hacia él. —No te acerques a ella —le susurró al oído mientras una sonrisa sádica y malévola se formaba en su rostro ante la incredulidad de Sasuke— Ino es _mía_. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Sasuke? —este apenas podía respirar y solo emitía débiles ruidos, rápidamente lo soltó y este jadeó tosiendo con dificultad. —Suéltalo, Hidan. Vámonos antes de que nos vea alguien —dijo esta última frase dirigiéndose a sus tres amigos quienes rápidamente desparecieron por el pasillo antes de que algún profesor los viera.

—Maldito bastardo —jadeo Sasuke con rabia después de recuperar el aliento mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza. "Esto no quedara así", pensó. Naruto se levantó del suelo mientras miraba a su amigo quien sentía una gran impotencia por lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor.

—Vámonos, Sasuke —le dijo con un tono de voz suave mientras caminaban lentamente a la par y le echó el brazo al cuello tratando de darle animo a su mejor amigo quien consideraba como un verdadero hermano mientras se dirigían a la aula.

* * *

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban ahora sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería habilitada que había dentro de la propia facultad de arte. Generalmente, este era el sitio preferido de todos los alumnos y también de profesores donde podían desinhibirse o relajarse después de la jornada lectiva. Se encontraron con la señorita Mitarashi, la profesora especializada en el arte contemporáneo y la señorita Shizune, la secretaria de la directora Tsunade Senju, charlando animadamente sobre las pinturas surrealistas de Salvador Dalí.

—Ino, cuéntanos ya que fue lo que pasó con Sasuke —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad deseando saber lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en el pasillo antes de que el profesor los hubiera interrumpido y regañado.

—Sí, deseamos saber qué fue lo que pasó —la secundó la energética Tenten guiñándole un ojo mientras la Hyuga se sonrojaba haciendo tímidos gestos con las manos con cierta impaciencia.

—Antes de entrar en la clase de Hatake, el muy imbécil de Uchiha que también llegaba tarde se tropezó conmigo y caímos al suelo, yo encima de él en una postura muy comprometedora. También tiró todas mis hojas del semestre. Me llevó dos horas ordenar todo ese montón de folios. Aunque he de admitir que verdaderamente él es _muy_ guapo a pesar de ser tan reservado —añadió este último pensamiento en voz alta con voz soñadora mientras colocaba su rostro con gracia en la palma de su mano de manera infantil. Hinata se sonrojó puerilmente como siempre al oír a su amiga hablar de estos temas mientras Sakura parpadeaba varias veces ante las firmes palabras de Ino.

—Ino, pero, tú estabas con Itachi, ¿no? —inquirió la Haruno con prudencia ante la confesión de su mejor amiga mirándola a los ojos con cierto pesar —Sabes que Sasuke es su hermano pequeño.

—E-es ver-verda-d, I-Ino —balbuceó tímidamente la joven de ojos aperlados con una expresión de temor en sus facciones.

—Sí, el otro día discutimos, y después, nos reconciliamos en la cama, pero ahora, ya estamos bien —dijo Ino con arrepentimiento por sus acciones mientras agachaba la cabeza con cierta tristeza intentando contener las lágrimas —Shikamaru dice que me merezco algo mejor que él, Shika quiere lo mejor para mi y dice que Uchiha es demasiado "problemático" —añadió con cierta nostalgia recordando a su amigo.

—Vamos, Ino, anímate, mujer, no pasa nada —dijo Tenten intentando consolar a su amiga mientras posaba una mano en su espalda y Sakura la abrazaba para darle afecto.

—I-Ino, no t-te pongas t-triste —añadió Hinata con voz dulce mirándola a los ojos.

—Sabemos que tu relación con Itachi es difícil, pero a pesar de todo te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas —concluyó Sakura sabiendo que su amiga tenía una relación tormentosa con el Uchiha mayor. Ante todos estos apoyos, Ino sonrió agradecida por el cariño que tenían sus amigas hacia ella. —Y ahora cambia esa cara tan horrible y sonríe si no quieres que se estropee el maquillaje —añadió en broma mientras Ino reía esplendorosamente. —Mucho mejor así. Y ahora deberíamos ir a clase de Sai, si no queremos llegar tarde y que nos manden a visitar a la Senju.

Las cuatro amigas salieron entre risas de la cafetería y volvieron a los pasillos de la facultad donde todos sus compañeros estaban allí para asistir a la clase de dibujo, una de las favoritas de los alumnos debido a que eran interactivas y podían estar en un ambiente más relajado. Sin embargo, los alumnos de tercero también estaban allí dado que tenían clase de arte contemporáneo con la señorita Mitarashi en el aula de al lado inundando los pasillos de la segunda planta. Temari pasó por delante de ellas con aires de grandeza con una sonrisa falsa seguida de sus dos hermanos menores con gesto inexpresivo, Gaara y Kankuro. Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Sasori y Nagato también estaban allí esperando a que sonara el timbre.

—Qué mal me cae esa, se cree la mejor de la facultad, parece un pavo real —le susurró con discreción Tenten a Sakura que afirmó con la cabeza mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima con atención.

Itachi se acercó a Ino con su andar elegante y la besó con durante unos segundos, lo que provocó que las miradas de todos los que estaban en el pasillo se dirigieran hacia ellos siendo estos el centro de atención. Fue un beso breve pero lleno de una pasión desbordada al que Ino no pudo resistirse, sedienta de su boca. Itachi le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa pues siempre se mostraba protector con ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha seguido de su pandilla se aproximó a la puerta del aula sin decir palabra mientras sus capas negras ondeaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Ino se sonrojó levemente después del inesperado beso mientras Sakura se acercaba a ella para hablar. El olor de Itachi la inundó totalmente embriagada de él, Itachi era sustancia adictiva para ella desde que empezaron a salir, incapaz de decirle que no a sus besos o al disfrute de su cuerpo, ella lo deseaba tan desmedidamente como él a ella. Era como una especie de necesidad recíproca.

A Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo totalmente desencajada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Hinata se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo. Inuzuka y Nara murmuraron algo incompresible entre ellos. Aburame observó al Uchiha fijamente después de recolocarse las gafas. Akimichi se sorprendió con incredulidad. Todos los rumores que corrían por la facultad acerca del noviazgo entre Uchiha y Yamanaka de ellos eran ciertos. Sasuke miró con absoluto desprecio y odio a su hermano mientras por sus ojos corría un destello del color de la sangre mientras los celos empezaban a despertarse en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla _así_ delante de todos? Y, ¿delante de _él_? Sasuke no lo sabía pero estaba empezando a despertar sentimientos provocados por Ino desde el fortuito (o no tan fortuito, ¿quién sabe?) incidente de aquella mañana, sentimientos inexpertos por su parte porque nunca había experimentado nada como aquella. La mirada azul de Ino se cruzó con la suya por un instante quien lo miró con una expresión de temor y culpabilidad. De repente, sonó el timbre (¡bendito timbre!). Sakura, seguida de Ino y de las demás chicas entraron en el taller del pintor. Naruto se resignó fastidiado junto con Inuzuka y Nara por tener clase otra vez entrando perezosamente. Todos los demás entraron y Sasuke fue el último en hacerlo. A lo lejos se oía la ruidosa voz de Anko Mitarashi, siempre tan enérgica, desanimando a sus rezagados alumnos a entrar a su clase de dos horas mientras se imaginaba la desdibujada sonrisa de su hermano.

Al darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se encontró el desordenado taller de Sai lleno de caballetes y sillas, materiales para pintar, tubos de pintar, bocetos y demás menesteres artísticos. Era un aula amplia y agradable, el lugar ideal para un taller de dibujo y pintura, que sin duda, era el lugar más pintoresco de toda la facultad. Sai sonrió falsamente al ver a todos sus alumnos frente a él. Este generalmente solía decir: "Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar situaciones difíciles". Llevaba un pergamino en su mano y un pincel en la otra, señal de que estaba practicando su gran pasión, el arte de la tinta china. Sasuke desconfiaba de ese tipo tan extraño pero de cierta manera le agradaba por ser de carácter introvertido, tranquilo y de pocas palabras, al contrario que el explosivo y entusiasta Deidara a quien desearía cortarle la lengua cuando no paraba de hablar durante las clases expositivas.

Tenten se sonrojó al verlo, le parecía uno de los profesores más atractivos de la facultad junto con Kakashi por quien suspiraba media facultad. Hinata se acercó a Sakura quien sonreía forzosamente. Shikamaru miró a Ino con una expresión interrogante por lo sucedido anteriormente con Itachi a lo que ella se limitó a un expresión nerviosa sin respuesta que él tuvo que interpretar a su manera. Pero Shikamaru era un genio y era capaz de saber lo que le pasaba a su problemática mejor amiga. Sasuke no dejaba de observarla todo el rato e Ino se dio cuenta de ello mientras acariciaba su flequillo con nerviosismo intentado que el joven no la mirara tan fijamente. La continua mirada de Sasuke la ponía intranquila hasta el punto de sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Sai empezó a hablar sobre los últimos trabajos que los doce alumnos habían realizado con sus respectivas calificaciones. Elogió a Sakura por su buen trabajo, a Sasuke por su capacidad para hacer bocetos rápido Neji por su destreza a la hora de dar color a sus figuras, así como también animó a Naruto para que se esforzara más a la hora de usar las perspectivas y dar volumen quien protestó de mala gana. Después de esto, consideró oportuno enseñar el trabajo que él consideraba el más sobresaliente de todos. Calificándolo como "bello retrato con delicadas lineas y perfectas proporciones", Sai mostró un boceto realizado por Ino donde un hombre atractivo y musculoso estaba desnudo, de pie, con el brazo derecho extendido donde un cuervo estaba posado en el mientras el hombre lo miraba. La melena del hombre acariciaba los pectorales bien definidos y la pose praxiteliana que tenía destacaba sus musculosas piernas que acababan en la sensible y perfecta anatomía. Aquel hombre era Itachi. Ino se sonrojó completamente mientras todos los presentes atónitos admiraban su trabajo mientras Sai felicitaba otra vez a la joven estudiante por su trabajo.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al ver un boceto de su hermano desnudo mientras admiraba su rostro tan perfectamente dibujado, Itachi era un joven hermoso de griegas proporciones y cuerpo cultivado. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, su oscuro flequillo caía con gracia por su frente y acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas que lucían con cierta tristeza. Ino era feliz con Itachi y él nunca podría darle lo que le daba su hermano, ni siquiera podía compararse con él porque Itachi era mejor en todo. Ojalá no se hubiera cruzado por la mañana con esa ruidosa mujer que empezaba a despertar sensaciones (y celos) hasta ahora desconocidas para él, sensaciones que le hacían desear otra vez a Ino al tenerla encima de él por error o por casualidad del destino. La mirada azul de Naruto se cruzó con la suya mientras todos los alumnos felicitaban a una avergonzada Ino, Sasuke no dijo nada, no necesitaba hablar con Naruto para que este supiera como se sentía. Simplemente, le pasó una mano por la espalda como solía hacer mientras Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa forzada pero sincera mirando de soslayo a su amigo. Sasuke sentía celos, rabia y tristeza por todo aquello, incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

Con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, el joven maestro dispuso a sus alumnos por parejas para el siguiente trabajo de esa semana. Para suerte de Naruto, fue emparejado con una Sakura que suspiraba resignada por este; a Hinata le tocó con Kiba, a Tenten con Neji, Shikamaru con su gran amigo Choji y Rock Lee con el misterioso Shino. Ya sólo quedaba Ino y él. Ino desvió la mirada hacia otro lado al sentir los ojos oscuros de Sasuke mirándola fijamente otra vez mientras sus mejillas se cubrían nuevamente de un rosa pastel intentando que no se notara.

—Os he puesto así porque quiero que dibujéis a vuestros compañeros posando en vivo y no en fotografía, así practicareis con un modelo de verdad por primera vez. Tendréis que entregarme el boceto al final de la semana —concluyó con una sonrisa mientras Naruto se echaba las manos a la cabeza y antes de que abriera la boca para protestar, Sai añadió —Y no quiero excusas esta vez, Naruto. Bien, podéis empezar ahora mismo, espero grandes resultados de todos vosotros —los alumnos rápidamente empezaron a prepararse para el nuevo trabajo mientras Sai retomaba ensimismado su lectura de un libro llamado "¿Cómo ser un buen docente? 10 consejos para ser el mejor en tu trabajo y lograr tus metas", Sasuke se preguntaba mentalmente cómo era capaz de leer esa clase de libros. Ino se acercó a Sasuke con timidez, quien ya había tomado lápiz y papel para dibujar, preparado para empezar aún con las mejillas algo rosadas y sin despegar la mirada del papel por vergüenza.

—Siéntate allí —gruñó Sasuke señalando la silla sin mirarla. Ino obedeció, se sentó y cruzó las piernas mientras con una mano se agarraba al taburete y con la otra se tocaba el flequillo con la punta de los dedos, su larga melena caía con gracia por su voluminoso torso mientras ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sasuke la observó detenidamente mientras Ino se sonrojaba sutilmente ante sus insistentes miradas intentando pensar que solo era la modelo y que era normal que la mirase _tanto_ y a veces con tanta _intensidad_. En aquel momento, a Sasuke le daba igual que fuera la novia de su hermano, no podía dejar de mirarla, totalmente excitado ante la idea de tener que dibujar a Ino Yamanaka y dispuesto a hacerle el amor a través del papel como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Cogió el lápiz y se perdió en el azul marino de su mirada una vez más admirando la dulzura de su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo donde habrá contenidos más explícitos. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué sucederá? Deja un comentario y lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
